Beautiful Embodiment
by Kyandee
Summary: Lightning and Noel are at war. The spoils: gaining Hope's heart. Too bad that he's a rape victim and bait for a repugnant organization in charge of rape and murders. Light/Hope/Noel, NONCON rape, intense sexual themes, blood and gore, Mpreg


So… hi… and it's another lame greeting. :P

So this is my first multi-chapter story and is simply a love triangle with Lightning and Noel fighting over Hope. There will be more characters, mostly from FFVII (Aerith, Tifa, Zack, etc.)

Please note that there will be INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT, noncon rape, and Mpreg (male pregnancy, but it's actually obvious who's going to get pregnant).

So just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII series or its characters… sadly. :(

**Updated and published: 5/20/12**

* * *

"_Slut!"_

He hated it.

"_Whore!"_

He detested it so much.

"_Come on, bitch!"_

But he couldn't do anything.

The pain didn't stop as his mouth was forced to wrap around the rather large rod, almost choking him when the tip pressed his throat. His saliva and tears lubricated it, a large hand clutching his silver hair so tightly that it felt like it would tear the strands out. Crisp pops echoed in the shower stalls as the cock left his mouth and re-entered again; it felt like hours. All the older, stronger, and uglier cadets surrounded him as he was giving a blowjob to one of their friends, laughing and joking at him.

He felt like a pig.

"Hey bitch—can't take that all in your mouth?" A recognizable yet unnamed boy chuckled as he leaned towards the so-called "bitch", examining the oral action. "My dick's feelin hard—why don't ya do something about it?" The burlier teenager sat down on a bench, his manhood facing the ceiling. The harassed cadet was not relieved once he stopped giving the blowjob, for he was going to face more and worse. On his tired limbs, he walked towards the sitting boy, placing his hands hesitatingly on his shoulders before lowering himself slowly, pausing when the mushroom-head of the tall rod pressed eagerly against his anal.

"I… I can't… do…" He whispered in shame, his arms shaking from nervousness and hope. Yes—he hoped that he would be free, even if it's for just one time, even if it's one out of a billion percent, that he wouldn't have to serve these dirty people.

But the world was an evil world, no?

Without warning, two pairs of hands suddenly pushed his thighs down, his hole immediately stretching as soon as the rod entered his body. The boy wailed out as he was being lifted and pushed down, the skin unable to bear the friction and pace, red liquid dripping out of his hole.

"Woah—bitch, you're not a virgin anymore, but you're still so tight—ugh! Get used to it!" Thrusting up… pushing down… thrusting up… pushing down… it was endless.

"Ah—ah—AH!" He cried out each time his prostrate was abused and violated, new bruises forming over old ones. Wolf whistles and immoral jokes were jumping around him and new hands were starting to play with his member, his nipples were being toyed around with, and the thrusting never stopped.

_This_ would never stop.

The pace quickened shortly, the world was starting to get blurry in Hope's gaze. Pleasure, pain, and chagrin flowed through the insides of his body, his mind jumbled into pieces as his prostrate was constantly hit. It wasn't long before the boy felt the other cadet's essence erupting inside him; so much that it overflowed, white liquid falling from his hole. After a couple of few, unnecessary thrusts, he was being released… for now.

"Hey, give me a blowjob after training, got it?" He tried to block out the malicious laughter and he felt himself being thrown down to the ground, crimson-diluted water and semen splashing on his naked, fragile body.

"Ew—he made a mess!" Another round of laughter and the boy couldn't stand it, but how could he stand up to it? He tried to get his feet back on the ground, but the friction in his palms gave in to the wetness and he failed to even get on his knees, crashing on his face once again. More chortles ran out of their lips, but they ceased abruptly.

"Fuck—he's calling us!" Immediately, all the cadets left the weak boy alone, heading to open their lockers to change into their training uniforms. He remained on the ground, too mortified to even look up at the rapists. A chorus of footsteps came and once they were slowly disappearing did he managed to get on his knees and hands, wiping away the liquids stained on his face. Depending on the bench for support, he managed to stand up and nearly tumbled down the ground if he hadn't held on tight. Constantly gasping, he staggered towards his locker, trembling hands trying to unlock the lock. Multiple times he had failed, but he managed to open it and drag out his clothes… along with a green sticky note.

He read, he threw it away carelessly.

_Hey bitch! Meet me right after lunch here, got it? You better give me something GOOD!_

He wiped his tears away and he shouldn't be crying. After all, this wasn't the first time. It was every day, every time, every morning and night—it was inevitable. From the first day he started his new life as a cadet only ended up being a slut, whore, and bitch. Those words were what the other boys labeled him and called him no matter what. He didn't know why or how it started; first he got warm-hearted greetings and now he was being a booty call for the other cadets. Rape after rape—it would never end for Hope Estheim.

It took longer than he expected just to change into his uniform. Unfortunately, they were meant for taller and burlier men, so the extra space the clothes contained only acted as dangling sleeves. Being five foot and two inches didn't really beat the other taller cadets.

He was weak compared to them.

Tying his shoe laces together, Hope limped his way towards the exit, leaning against the walls to guide him. His left leg and spine dealt with the most damage; he felt like he could collapse any time.

In SOLDIER, weakness wasn't an option. Sadly, Hope had learned it the hard way by being a sex slave for the other cadets. He had been raped for too many times to count and he already knew that he was nothing but a good fuck. Even worse, they were exactly the same people, the same voices, and were always considered "perfect on schedule" compared to him.

He took a deep breath and wiped away his face; there was no time to wash it. He left the locker room and dashed towards the exit, where he met the morning light and summer breeze. He hoped that his injuries wouldn't be noticeable, but unfortunately, it didn't get better by the time he approached the other cadets and their trainer.

He tried to ignore the strange look from his mentor and the smirks from his own rapists and those involved with it. All of them were at fault, but no one noticed.

"So tell me why you were late, Estheim?" The SOLDIER barked out, his black hair shining underneath the sunlight. Some cadets chuckled to themselves, only agitating Hope even more as he eyed Zack Fair, who was stepping in since the actual trainer was out sick. It was a first time seeing a SOLDIER, but like always, there was no favoritism in training for a SOLDIER. Soon he'll be that SOLDIER, brave and mighty, and defending all of Cocoon. "Well?"

"Sir—I… I'm sorry!" Hope's voice cracked and one boy laughed out loud, only receiving a glare from Zack. "I… I slipped in the bathroom and I thought I broke my leg and back until someone helped me." He tried his best to avoid the victorious looks on his rapists; they would be laughing right after practice for sure. The SOLDIER stared at him before nodding slowly, one eyebrow rising at him.

"You better be okay, cadet. Today is a very important day and we've all wanted to keep it a surprise from all of you," Zack said as he paced and examined each cadet. "Today are the tests—yes, Jullian, don't give me that look. Today are the tests that will decide your fate. Don't we all love finals?" Groans came from every lips and Hope raised his shoulders so that he could stand out from all of the taller boys. "All of you are in Class A—or should I say, Class Amateurs. There's nothing wrong with that term… unless you all fail and drop down from it."

Hope sucked in his breath; the Caste System was the way everyone lived, including a new infant. In fact, each Class was different and decides your job, your salary, and most of all, your pride. Pride was the most important element in the world and losing pride would mean losing your Class and everything. Shame was the total opposite obviously and committing even one sin would cost you even your life. That should've affected the rapists, but if it did, then Hope would be also involved, as he is the victim. Shame comes in weakness and Hope was defenseless against them. That was the main reason why he couldn't report their crimes. Even though he was the one being troubled with, he would still earn humiliation and most likely lose his chance to become a SOLDIER and future.

Not to mention that each Class names were either full of pride, shame, or optimism. Class A—or in another harsher meaning, Class Amateurs—were to prove newbies that they weren't weak or cowardly. Bravery is such an important element to gain in the lower classes such as Class A, but once Hope has passed his Class, then he wouldn't have to be treated as a sex slave in Class N—or Class Novice… that was, as long as the other superiors were oblivious to his treatment from the other Class A cadets. If they find out, then the rapists and even Hope would most likely lose their future.

"So I'm going to put you guys in pairs—Lucas, you are not going to be with your best friend, got it? Stop complaining!" Zack walked towards a group of friends—and rapists—and assigned them partners to battle with a stick. Class A cadets were not allowed to wield swords or guns until they reach the next Class, much to Hope's displeasure. After a period of time, Zack went back to Hope and he randomly picked a boy closest to the teenager. It was the one that had raped him in the bathroom and Hope couldn't help but feel nervous as he grabbed a stick along with his partner. He didn't remember his name, but he dared not to.

Once Zack had everyone paired up, he made sure that there was enough room for all the boys to practice fencing. "Just a couple of reminders—Kylen, that refers to you, too! No blood, no complaints, and most of all, no deaths, got it? Then let's get started!"

Hope raised his shoulders as he aimed the point of the stick at his rapist, imagining his weapon like a sword ready to slice that dirty body off. The cadet smirked at him before mimicking his actions. "Wow Hope, you should just quiet already! Besides…" He glanced at Zack, who was a couple of meters away from them. And he said in a quiet voice, "You're more of a slut than a cadet. You're better off as one."

"Shut up!" Hope threatened before charging at the other, sticks slamming against each other. Though the taller one had power, Hope had agility and he had to use it against this sluggish boy. He recoiled and tried sprinting behind the boy, but he suddenly met pain. No—the rapist didn't hurt him, but rather his hidden injuries. His left leg staggered and Hope found himself on the ground, grass and tiny particles of dirt spreading around him. He could hear his partner's evil laughing at the humiliating scene and as he tried to get up, he only fell back again.

"You owe me another blowjob, whore," the cadet snickered, making no move to help the weak boy. Hope tried to stop his tears from coming through his eyelids and attempted to stand up again, but it was a voice that made him crash down again.

"Hey—what the hell is going on?" Soon, Hope felt strong, muscled arms lifting him up so that his feet touched the ground. Zack still kept his grip on him and examined his body, even going as far as to roll up his pants, but close to his ankles. Hope turned away as Zack raised them, easily finding the cause. "Estheim, that's a pretty bad bruise. How'd you get it?"

"I… I just tripped, sir!" Hope lied quickly, avoiding the other boys' stifling chortles around him. Zack gave a glare at all the other cadets.

"You know, laughter can cause shame, too." Immediately, the boys quieted down and the trainer was able to focus. "Estheim, go to the hospital wing and—"

"N-No—I'm fine! Really!" The last thing he wanted was to be sent to the hospital wing. He would be feeling better and his bruises would heal, but the doctors would easily find out how and even worse—_why_ he gained them.

"Estheim, you're in no condition to practice. Go to the hospital wing."

"S-Sir, just send me to my room! I promise that I'll get better—"

"For an injury like that, I can't risk an about-to-be-SOLDIER getting hurt. You're a big asset no matter what, got it?" Zack picked up the boy with ease, startling the younger one. He glanced around the area. "You there! You're Class N, aren't you?" He called out to a much older man wearing a Class N uniform. "Can you watch the cadets until I get back? Thanks."

Hope panicked and tried to pry free, but the older man was clearly robust than his delicate frame. "S-Sir—just send me back! I'll be okay tomorrow—I promise!" He couldn't risk losing his future and dreams. But Zack took no note as he marched off to the hospital wing.

"Estheim, injuries are serious, even a minor one. Don't bother talking back at me, got it?" Zack paused and placed Hope down in front…of the hospital wing entrance. Hope stared at it in horror and glanced at the SOLDIER, begging for mercy. Unfortunately, Zack had started walking back to the field, giving a reassuring look to the boy. "Don't worry. I'll tell your sergeant that you're doing well and you've passed with flying colors, got it?"

If he heads to the doctors, he might be dropped down.

Hope sighed and he knew that Zack would come back to check if he's in the hospital wing or not. Running away was another option, but it would cost him his career and reluctantly, it was better than revealing the fact that he was a slut every day. Tentatively, Hope held the door handle, fingers wrapping around it nervously. He pushed carefully, being aware of his miserable sight and agony in his body. A woman who was busying herself in complicated paperwork simply gave him a glance.

"Do you need to see the doctor?" She asked, her long pink hair shining under the lights. Hope avoided the calm azure eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Y-Yeah…" The woman stood up from her seat and grabbed a phone connected to the wall. She dialed in a few numbers before she spoke. "Hello? Aerith—it's me, Serah. There's a patient waiting for you. Got it, see you later." She pushed it back in and gave Hope a small smile. "Doctor Gainsborough will be coming soon, so why don't you wait here?"

He nodded and sat down, sighing in relief when he was no longer standing. The woman named Serah went back to filing paperwork and Hope couldn't help but feel insecure when she constantly glanced at her.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly, surprising him.

"H-Huh? Oh—I'm Hope… Hope Estheim…" She halted and gave him a strange look, something that Hope turned away from.

"Estheim? You're Bartholomew's son, aren't you?" Hope swallowed his saliva, curling his legs together as if trying to hide from her gaze. He still felt her gaze on him and reluctantly nodded. "Oh my—so you are his son!"

"I-Is that… a problem?" He sulkily questioned, not feeling like conversing with this stranger. It was his first time to the hospital wing actually, so everyone he would meet in here would be new… and most likely annoying. Serah was quiet for a moment before she replied.

"Er... no, but he was one of SOLDIER's founders, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" He answered quietly, massaging his damaged leg. He was starting to dislike this woman now.

"He's in Class S, right?" Serah continued to badger him and Hope scooted closer to his seat, praying that whoever this Doctor Gainsborough would arrive soon. She was right all except for one thing: his father _was _in Class S. Fortunately, she dropped the subject. "What's your injuries?"

"I… I think I got an injured leg and my back feels like hell," Hope said, almost a whisper. Serah nodded at him and started writing on some documents. A few minutes later, the door opened and a brown-haired woman wearing a simple long, white jacket stepped inside, kind-looking green eyes eyeing Serah. Hope noticed the rather long braid connected to the back of her head.

"Hello Serah. Where's the patient?" She asked and Hope knew that this was Doctor Gainsborough. She looked at the boy and grinned politely at him. "You must be the patient, right? I haven't seen you before." He simply nodded, once again agitated that there was another annoying person working in the hospital wing. She grabbed a board clipping some documents from Serah's desk. "Come with me. Oh—and call me Aerith; I'm not very fond with 'Doctor Gainsborough'."

He followed her to another room, relieved that he wouldn't have to talk with Serah. The doctor led him to a simple room with a plain desk, sink, table, and bed. He sat down on the mattress and watched Aerith examine the papers on her clipboard. After a couple of minutes, Hope sighed when she looked surprised once she was done reading them.

"Hope Estheim, correct?" She asked, raising her head to see the boy. Hope slowly nodded, looking at a wall to avoid her gaze. "You're Bartholomew's son?"

_Why do people keep saying this to me? _Serah and Aerith weren't the first ones to question this and obviously, it was starting to get annoying. The doctor approached him, sitting down on a nearby mobile chair to inspect him.

"What happened?"

"I…I tripped and hurt my leg…" Hope muttered, glancing at the clock hanging above the exit. Aerith's eyebrow rose at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure? Zack had told me that you thought you broke not only your leg, but your back." Hope sucked his breath; how did she find out so quickly? If this continues, then… "I have to see the x-ray. Please take off your clothes and—"

"No." Aerith stopped and stared at the boy for a moment.

"Why not? If you won't behave, you'll most likely drop down a class—"

"I don't want to get undressed," Hope cut off again, standing up from the mattress. Aerith glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Estheim, if you won't cooperate, I will have to tell Zack about this," she threatened, but Hope ignored it as he marched off towards the door. If he reveals that he was raped, then he would surely drop down a class. If he doesn't strip, then he'll still be dropped down. There were no other choices and he only relied on his mind.

"It's only a minor injury, I promise—"

"Estheim, I'm warning you!" Aerith blocked the door with her arm, two pairs of green eyes never backing down from the other. Hope scowled at her, trying his best to ignore the spasms on his left leg.

"I'll get better tomorrow. I'm serious!" He explained desperately, widening his eyes at her. But Aerith didn't take the bait.

"If you won't listen, then I have to force you and I don't want to do that," she countered before grabbing Hope's arm rather gently, but he jerked the arm back.

"D-Don't touch me!" Aerith didn't give up and tried to push him back to the bed, but Hope constantly scratched her, trying to get away. She was stronger than he expected and looked, but he was still unwilling to back down. The doctor seemed to reach her limit and reached for a needle near the table. Aerith managed to pin Hope back on the mattress and plunged the needle in Hope's arm.

Pain exploded through the limb, scarlet beads running down his skin as he continued to struggle, even if the cause was still in his flesh. He felt Aerith's grip release him, but his vision began to get blurry, his mind unable to comprehend as he closed his eyes. The last thing he had thought off was his horrors and future position.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…serious…"

Hope blinked his eyes when the slightest sound of two pairs of voices were heard, a blanket covering his body as he sat up, his mind still in pieces as he struggled to listen more carefully.

"…Urine samples were clean and he was trying to hide his injuries. His left leg and back aren't the only parts injured. There are bruises everywhere on his body, on his thighs, chest—everywhere. Not just bruises, but bite marks and even a few cuts on his skin. I can't think of anything else that could've done this to him."

"Are you sure about this, Aerith?"

"I'm positive and… it's scary when you think about it, don't you agree? He's capable of getting into Class N if only these injuries and the truth didn't affect him."

"So… he can't go up a Class?"

"He can't drop down, but I'm afraid that joining Class N is almost impossible for him."

Hope's eyes widened and he immediately jumped out of his bed, ignoring the aftereffects from the drug and his injuries as he rushed out the door, only to bump into Zack's large frame and collide on his back, wincing when his injured back was afflicted.

"Estheim—that you? Sorry about that—" The SOLDIER lifted him up and once Hope was on his feet, he pushed his arms away with much strength, surprising him and the nearby Aerith. "Wha—Estheim, I—"

"You… YOU!" He screeched at Aerith, tears pricking his eyes as he bored holes at her. "W-Why did you have to—it's all your fault!"

"Estheim—"

"If you hadn't examined me, then I would've gone up a Class! I… I hate you! Thanks to you, I can't go up a Class!"

"Hope, please calm down—"

"I HATE YOU!" Tears streamed down Hope's face as he pushed Aerith so hard that she fell to the ground.

"HEY!" Zack tried to grab him, but he was much swifter as he ran away towards the door, not stopping even as he knocked Serah down to the floor. He didn't care now; it was all over for him. His career, dreams—everything was ruined thanks to this place!

He crashed into another person, but instead of falling, a hand grabbed his arm, the grip so tight that Hope thought he actually broke his arm. He looked up at the person, only to gasp in horror.

"S-Serah?" He took a closer look at her, but realized that it wasn't Serah. However, she _looked _like Serah, the only difference is her cold-hearted azure eyes staring at him. She was donned in a SOLDIER uniform and that surprised him—no, more like mortified him. "I… I—"

She stared at him for a rather long moment before speaking in a strict voice. "I suggest you head back to the room as your doctor said." Hope winced at her harsh tone as she dragged him towards Zack, who was helping Serah stand; Aerith was standing, but her expression was nothing but happy. The female SOLDIER released Hope and, knowing that he couldn't escape, stood still, his shoulders rising up and down with much difficulty. "Serah, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Lightning." Hope frowned at the name.

_What kind of woman would be named 'Lightning'?_

"Sorry for coming in, but I had to get the medicine," the woman named Lightning said, still gazing at Hope. He was feeling uncomfortable with the multiple, possibly angry gazes from the adults. The tears still went down his cheeks and it was humiliating to have two SOLDIERS view him. He watched as Aerith handed Lightning a small green bottle, tiny words inscribed on a label connecting it. He couldn't read it, but he glanced at Lightning, who was still viewing him. Her eyes were unreadable and he turned his head to the ground, holding his arms together. "I should be going, shouldn't I?"

"I believe so," Zack replied solemnly. Hope looked back at Lightning, only to find her open the door and exit. He trembled as he faced the remaining adults, a serious look placed on each face. "Estheim, you're in serious trouble. First off, you didn't want to be checked and now you try to run away? Not only that, but how dare you disrespect Aerith?" Hope flinched at Zack's angry voice, his heart pounding dramatically.

"Zack, calm down!" Aerith soothed the SOLDIER by rubbing his arm. "You'll only scare him." Zack only nodded, but he still looked mad. Aerith turned to the cadet and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hope, please don't cry. I forgive you—I really do."

"D-Don't even bother," Hope whispered, bowing his head. "I… I…"

"I think you need some time alone, right?" Aerith said as she rubbed circles on Hope's shoulder, startling him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? You have to tell me all the problems and how you got those terrible injuries."

His heart shattered when he remembered Aerith and Zack's conversation and he knew that it was impossible to achieve that. He can still be in Class C, but that wasn't enough. He raised his head slowly to see that Zack and Aerith were whispering with each other while Serah went back to her paperwork. He wanted to just curl up and shut himself up, that this never happened, that this didn't affect him so much. But it did sadly. If he can't raise enough money, then… then…

He broke down, attracting everyone's attentions as they quickly surrounded him. Hope's vision was blurry as more tears welled up and left his eyes. The adults stared at him, uncertain to what to do.

"Hope, what happened?"

He sniffled and stared at them, his shoulders rising as questions flew out of their mouths. "I… I was…"

"Estheim, it's okay! Just tell us!"

"I… I was… **raped**…"

* * *

The day had gone very fast. The moment Hope had confessed that he had been raped, Aerith and Serah had tried hard to stop his tears, but it was futile. Hours had passed and as night took over the day, Zack decided to escort the cadet back to his room, where all the other cadets—or more like all the rapists—are in. Much to Hope's happiness, Zack promised him to watch over while he was asleep just in case anyone attempted to rape him again.

As they entered the door, Hope knew that the other boys were waiting for his arrival to play their "games". Unfortunately, the moment the SOLDIER went inside, the cadets' evil smiles turned into looks of horrors as they watched them go in. Hope went towards his bed and sat down, trying his best to ignore the rapists' stares. Zack brought a chair and sat down next to Hope, daring anyone to come and touch Hope. Eventually, the cadets went back to chatting with each other, but Hope could see that their voices were shaky thanks to the SOLDIER. He sighed in relief and went under the covers, looking at Zack instead.

"Estheim, do you have any friends?" Hope hesitated and buried his head into the pillow.

"N-No…" He muttered.

"I got your point." He heard Zack say. "You're Bartholomew's son, so you guys must've lived in Palumpolum, right?"

"I… I never met my father before…" Hope didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to look even weaker in the eyes of this SOLDIER.

"O-Oh. I'll tell you this though—he's the founder of SOLDIER, he's really brave and—"

"That's what everyone else says," Hope replied as he raised his head. "My father died before I even got to know him."

"Then what about your mother?" Hope flinched at the question, but he needed to be brave. He was going to face something worse than questions in a couple of days later.

"She… she was in Class P when my… father died…" Zack froze and stared at him.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry, Estheim." Hope nodded at him and sat up, holding his pillow and curling his body together.

"She's still alive, but… she's really sick."

"Does she live in Midgar right now?"

"Y-Yes…" Hope fought back the tears coming in his eyes. "S-She was… treated like a whore to everyone… using her own body just to get money." He shivered at the thought. "She saved enough money for my education, but… there wasn't enough to pay for her medicine. It's really expensive and… I need the money to help her…" Zack was quiet and stared at him before nodding. However, Hope didn't feel like being pitied and pushed his head into the pillow.

"I… I understand."

"I… I guess I can't help her now…" Hope muttered, warm water seeping through the pillow's sheet. "I can get money, but what if… if I don't get enough on time? I… I don't even have half of it ready and… and…"

"Estheim—" Zack paused and he placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. "I think you should go to sleep. You need it." Hope glanced at him before laying down, turning his body so that he was facing the wall. "Don't worry, I can stay up all night."

"There… isn't any chance for me to get into Class N, right?" Hope asked one more time, refusing to look at Zack. He was reticent before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hope."

* * *

Noel will make an appearance soon (not in the next chapter) and in the next chapter, Lightning will appear along with a couple of more characters. There are no OCs in this story and that's the fun part, right? :)

The themes are pride, shame, and involve the caste system, very similar to the one in India. There are multiple Classes and the names are given to intimidate or brag to people. Here is the order, from first to last:

Class S (Superior) – The highest class consisting of major government officials, higher-ranking SOLDIER (usually those who have been with SOLDIER the entire time), celebrities, major doctors or nurses

Class M (Master) – minor government officials, regular SOLDIER (recently-made SOLDIER), artists and architectures, managers

Class C (Civilians) – mostly ordinary citizens, merchants and shoppers, chefs, teachers

Class N (Novice) – mostly high school students, part-time workers. Also those who are in advanced training in SOLDIER

Class A (Apprentice) – mostly middle and elementary school students. Also includes rookies who just joined SOLDIER.

Class J (Juveniles) – mostly babies and young children (note that Class J _only _come from Class N and above. If they are from Class P, then they are also considered to be in Class P)

Class P (Proletariat) – the lowest class in the Caste system. Mostly made up of prostitutes and the homeless

I will reveal the characters' ages and Classes in the next chapter, but note that I will not reveal _all _of them. Also, please note that there will LOTS of themes of rape and sexual themes. Also, don't forget about the **MPREG**!

Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
